


Learn to Meow

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Learn to Meow

Lucifer turned his head as he was walking down the dimly lit streets and back to the house of lamentation. The sound of something meowing caught his interest, and he walked over, noticing a black cat was watching him with green eyes sparkling in the light from the streetlamps. “I’m surprised Satan hasn't found you yet, since he's always talking about cats or something along those lines,” Lucifer said, wrinkling his noses but kneeled and reached his hand out, wincing when the cat seemingly bit him. “Hmm?” Lucifer mused, raising an eyebrow, but he did smile when the cat let go and licked his fingers, even going as far as to press his head into the palm of his hand. “I suppose I could take you home, just till we find the right home for you.” Lucifer sad, moving and picking the cat up in his arms, and glanced down, noticing the cat seemed to have settled in his arms and was grabbing onto his jacket.

He was quiet as he headed home, sort of relaxing to the soft sounds of the cat purring as he seemed almost to be falling asleep in his arms, running up th steps and into his study, he put the cat down chuckling as the cat automatically walked over to his desk and jumped onto him and watched him. “I told you, you're just staying here till we find an owner for you,” Lucifer said, but he did chuckle as he reached his hand out and ran his hand back and forth across the cat’s back, chuckling as the cat began purring again. “If you can wait patiently enough, I can head downstairs and maybe find you something to eat,” Lucifer said, sitting down at his desk and chuckled as the cat jumped off the desk and laid across his shoulders and nuzzled against his cheek. “This isn't....” Lucifer sad, but he glanced at the cat, reaching his hand up and stroking the cat's head, seemingly relaxing as h hues th cat purring softly near his ear and snuggling to go rest in his lap.

“Lucifer about that report that Lord Diavolo wanted,” Satan said and blinked as he noticed the cat was sitting on the deal and looking at him. “I thought cats weren't allowed?” Satan asked, walking over and looked annoyed as the cat hissed at him before jumping back into Lucifer’s arms. “You keep cats around you all the time, so I figured it would be nice to have a companion once in a while; he can stay here...if you can help me take care of him since I have no idea how I'm supposed to be caring for cats.” Lucifer said, shaking his head.

“I can help you with it; I'm a little curious on why a cat would be attached to you; maybe it doesn't realize what type of person you are,” Satan said, letting out a chuckle, but he was grinning all the same. “I hate to admit anything to you, but he's rather calming,” Lucifer admitted looking down at the cat and noticed it was looking up at him and leaned down, going a bit red as the cat licked his cheek.


End file.
